Goodbye Love Deleted Scene
by Vampire Kayla
Summary: Deleted scene from my story Goodbye Love. :3 please read. Lemon


**Okay, okay... those who put me on author alert.. hiya, those who are new hiya to you too. so this story was a "deleted scene from Goodbye love" it was written by my Wifey and SceptileReptile. :3 i would have written a lemony scene but i suck at those. so those who didnt read Goodbye Love, this doesnt give anything away from the story so you're welcome to read it :DD but enough from me... READ ON!**

Derek led Chloe into the bedroom as he held her hand, and they both sat on the soft bed. He gazed deeply into Chloe's eyes and she blushed, and said, "Derek?" smiled lightly at the blush and whispered back "Chloe, I love you." She looked down as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Derek gently picks her chin up to kiss her, and she responds with a kiss back to him, then pulling away saying, "I-I love you too..." Chloe turns away and Derek pulls her face back. Kissing her harder this time he pushes her down onto the bed. He bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she opened slightly, his tounge rushed in and he explored whimpers a bit as she feels his wet tongue against the inside of her mouth, her tongue, and whatnot, but it begins to excite her slightly and she tries to do the same for him. Chloe whimpers a bit as she feels his wet tongue against the inside of her mouth, her tongue, and whatnot, but it begins to excite her slightly and she tries to do the same for him. Derek makes a slight smirk at the noise, and continues to rub her, kissing her cheek and then down to her neck, nibbling a little. Chloe tilts her head back to give Derek more room on her neck and she lets out little moans at the nibbling bites. Derek growls happily with every moan she makes for him, making him excited, as he grinds against her, still kissing nibbling on her neck. She thrusts her hips upward slightly, meeting Dereks hips. She moans more as Derek moves around on her neck. She bites her lip and lets out a loud moan. She takes her hands from where she'd wraped them around his neck to the hem of his shirt. Moveing her hands up it, tracing along his abs. She plays with the hem of the shirt, tugging it lightly. He grinds a bit rougher, and he moves his hands from her hips to begin slipping off Chloe's shirt. She pulls Dereks shirt off the same time he pulled off hers. She moved her hands down his chest, to his abs, to the button on his pants. She undid it as fast as she could. Slipping the waist down so that he could kick them off. He slips them off quickly and breaks the button on Chloe's pants attempting to undo it so quickly, slipping them down. Chloe threw her pants across the room and pulled Dereks face up, smashing her lips to his in a heated kiss. She moaned into the kiss, thrusting herself upward harder, into him. Derek grinds against her roughly with his hot belly on hers, his member rock solid pressed against moans loudly into the kiss and plays with the waistband of Dereks boxers thinking, Please take them off. Derek growls at Chloes deep moaning and he takes his boxers off, revealing his heated throbbing flesh, hungry for feeling. He pulls off her underwear himself and pulls back to kiss her more deeply, his body heated and moist, as he places his member on her sex. Chloe wraps her arms around Dereks back and kisses him feircer as he goes to enter her. She moans out Dereks name as he thrusts into her. She moved her hips in line with his thrusts. Derek calls out her name ferociously as he slides his member in and out of her, his body rubbing against hers, synchronized as he grabs her hips again, thrusting deeply and quickly. Chloe moans louder with each thrust. "Derek!" She yells and feels him thrusting inside of her faster and faster. She puts her head back and breaths hard. Derek grunts and roars her name as well as he pounds his hot flesh into hers, making it wet and ever more hot, lessening the friction between the two. Derek grunts and roars her name as well as he pounds his hot flesh into hers, making it wet and ever more hot, lessening the friction between the two. Derek replies in a dominant assertive voice, "Never babe, never!" His thrusts become harder and he sqeeses her hips tightly, grunting with every thrust upward into her, seemingly deeper with every thrust. She moved her arms and wraped them around Dereks back and pulled him down closer, kissing him again. She moved her lips down to his neck sucking on certain spots and nipping them. "Ahh!" Derek moans gladly, his moment beginning to rise, and he thrusts until he rubs against Chloe's clit, breathing faster as he speeds up. "Yeah, Yeah!" Moaning really loudly Chloe thrusts upwards trying to get Derek in further. "Oh, Derek! " She mumbles against his neck. She bit down hard on his soft spot that she had found a while ago. Derek yells out loudly as she bites him in his sensitive spot, thrusting as hard, as fast, and as deep as he ever could for Chloe, smiling at her beautiful voice, moving his whole body in tune with hers. Chloe yelled out as Derek cumed into her and he colapsed beside her on the bed. They were both breathing hevily and she looked over at him. "Derek, I love you so much." She moved forwards and kissed him lightly.

**Hope you liked it! :DD **

**+Vampire+Kayla+**


End file.
